


First

by redheadthunderhead



Series: Tamlen/Mahariel Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahariel successfully completed the vallaslin ritual, but is having trouble coping with the pain she had to endure. Tamlen doesn't like to see his best friend like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> More dumb elf fluff posted at an ungodly hours that I'm too lazy to proofread. Sorry.

The moon cast a silver glow over the clearing they had found only a few weeks ago. It was a secret that they intended to keep from everyone, the clan and even their closest friends, near enough that they could return if they were called but far enough for them to be able to feel alone. The perfect place for the two of them to get away, to be alone when they needed to be or to be together when they needed each other. 

Mahariel sat against the largest tree, her back pressed to the rough bark and her head cradled in her hands, careful not to touch the fresh vallaslin that now marked her skin. The markings hurt, still stinging enough to bring tears to her eyes that she focused all of her energy into holding back. To cry was to show weakness, that was the most important part of the ritual, and even now that it was over she fought with herself to keep the tears back. 

She was not sure how long she was gone, sitting in the silence until she was finally numb to the pain. She had been there for several hours at least, vaguely remembering watching the sunset even through the distracting pain. It was only a matter of time before someone could come looking for her. Tamlen would be the only one who knew where she was, and now she was not sure if that was a good thing or not. 

When he finally came, she was not sure if she could be any happier. 

He approached wordlessly, a questioning look on his face to which Mahariel responded with a small shake of her head, sitting next to her and bringing welcome warmth that fought off the chill in the air. Mahariel did not speak, the lump in her throat ensuring that she would cry if she tried to say something. Instead she leaned into his shoulder, careful not to touch any of the healing marks, letting out a breath that was much more shaky than she would have liked. Mahariel was grateful for the presence of her closest friend. If it had been anyone else, she likely would have retreated into the forest until she had regained her composure, but with Tamlen she felt safe and she knew that her current state would be mentioned to nobody. 

With that safety came bravery, and after a long debate with herself she finally did something she had been wanting to do for a long time. A shaky hand found one of his own and after a brief moment of hesitation she gently locked their fingers together. She braced herself for some sort of rejection, and let out a happy sigh when her hand was squeezed gently. A blush spread across her face and she buried her face in his neck and laughed nervously. 

As soon as the bravery was gone, it vanished. Mahariel pulled away, mumbling an apology before getting on her feet and retreating into the forest. Before she could get very far, a gentle yet firm grip on her wrist stopped her. She wheeled around to protest, knowing that he knew how much she hated being restrained. The hold on her wrist did not let up and she brought her gaze up to his to see a look that could almost be described as pleading. Whatever it was, it caused her to freeze and break eye contact. 

“The ritual’s over, you know,” he said carefully. Mahariel hummed in agreement, though it came out sounding more like a whine as it passed the lump in her throat. She still kept her gaze off of him, staring down at the hand on her wrist before pulling away and taking half a step back. He followed, posture unthreatening, and reached out to tilt her chin up. They locked eyes again, and the blush on Mahariel’s face returned. “It’s just me, relax.” Mahariel nodded once, taking a deep breath before Tamlen finally closed the distance between them, hands going up to frame her face. Mahariel froze for a moment, heart threatening to leap out of her chest, then relaxed, bringing her arms up to rest on his shoulders. 

The kiss that followed felt natural, as if they were made for each other. It started out shy, evolving into something more confident when Mahariel pulled them closer. Their bodies fit together perfectly and their inexperience meant that neither could complain about how uncoordinated they were. Mahariel was the first to pull back, gaze slowly lifting to meet his own.

“I…-” Mahariel stumbled over her words, and her face turned even darker with a blush that spread all the way to the tips of her ears. She huffed when Tamlen laughed at her and she was the one to pull him closer as she hid her face in his shoulder. “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

“Longer than I thought I would be,” he admitted. “Do you feel better now?”

Mahariel looked up again. “I don’t know, you might need to kiss me again,” she said, and he did just that, the lightest touch of lips against her cheek and finally to her own lips. They did not have the time to get too lost in each other as the unmistakable sound of bird calls that the hunters used reached them. They were both quick to jump away from each other, not wanting to reveal what had just happened in case the hunter was too close, especially if it was Fenarel. 

“We should get back,” Mahariel said after a moment. “They might be out looking for us.”

“You might be right, I was supposed to bring you back once I found you.” 

“I wasn’t gone that long,” she quipped. 

“Long enough for the Keeper to be concerned.” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll race you back!”

Before Tamlen had a chance to respond, Mahariel was already taking off.


End file.
